


Fred Weasley Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fred Weasley Relationship Headcanons

• You meet each other officially while you were setting up a prank  
• until that point he thought you were the quiet good girl type  
• until he caught you setting up a prank for some slytherins  
• and in that moment a beautiful friendship was born  
• After weeks of pulling pranks together  
• he’d find himself blushing when you’re smiling at him  
• and would feel shivers run down his spine when you touch his arm, his hand,…  
• Being the impulsive guy that he is  
• he simply came up to you and (nervously might I add) asked you out on a date to hogsmead  
• Fred is all about pda  
• when you are together, he’d always be touching you in some way  
• hand on your shoulder  
• or around your waist  
• on your thigh if your sitting  
• kisses on your forehead  
• on your temple  
• on your cheek  
• on your lips  
• his kisses would be fast and passionate  
• He goes all out  
• PDA to the max!  
• He has no shame when it comes to showing people you’re his  
• would start a make out session in the middle of the hallway  
• not that you minded  
• He loves to face you when cuddling  
• he’d pull you close to his chest  
• the fist time you tell him you love him would be something special  
• You take the blame for him when umbridge catches you guys in the middle of a prank  
• she takes you to her office to get detention  
• when you get back you almost get tackled by fred repeatedly asking you why  
• ‘Because I-I love you’  
• his smile grows  
• he kisses you passionately  
• ‘I love you too’ he breathes


End file.
